This invention relates to an aquarium decoration, and more particularly to an artificial aquarium plant with improved display capabilities.
Artificial aquarium plants are generally utilized for decorating an aquarium. Such plants provide a natural appearance to the aquarium, providing color and interest which add to the aesthetic appeal of the aquarium. Additionally, the use of the plants provide physical advantages such as protection of newly hatched fish and the protection of smaller fish.
Numerous types of artificial aquarium plants are readily available. Frequently these are displayed in pet shops and departments, and are purchased by the user because of their beauty, size, and other physical qualities. Accordingly, it is important to be able to display the plant in a manner that is attractive in order for the hobbyist to purchase a particular plant. At the same time, the plant should also be able to be easily installed in the aquarium tank so that it maintains its upstanding appearance.
It is therefore necessary that the artificial plant be physically structured such that it can be displayed on a shelf in an attractive upstanding manner and maintain such appearance during actual use in the aquarium. During such actual use, the plant is subject to continuous disturbances. Although the plant may be anchored in sand and gravel, nevertheless there is continuous tendency to dislodge the plant by means of foraging fish, water turbulence generated by aeration and filter devices, as well as by the hobbyest himself while servicing the aquarium. The problem of dislodgement is of special concern with larger type plants which require even greater support in the aquarium tank and have a greater tendency to become loosened from their anchorage.
Most of the artificial aquarium plants are formed of various types of plastic materials which are given color and physical properties to resemble a natural plant. As a result, the artificial aquarium plants are usually formed of various parts which can be assembled together. However, because of the requirement for assembly, there generally results the additional requirement that suitable means are needed to maintain the assembly together in a secure, firm, and fastened position so that the plant assembly will not come apart during shipping, display, or actual use thereof.